


Of Promises Broken

by S_assgardian



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_assgardian/pseuds/S_assgardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the centuries Thor has held onto a single shining promise.<br/>He promised he would never let Loki go.<br/>So what happens when he swears to break this, the last thing tying him to his once brother, once friend, and once lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Promises Broken

**Author's Note:**

> First completed fic. Hurray.

They were in Asgard's dungeon. Thor was leading Loki to what will be his new home.  
His brother was no longer muzzled yet he refused to speak. He remained silent and chained at the wrists, the chains dampening his Seidr. They stopped outside the cell and Thor placed a hand at the back of Loki's neck, stopping him. The younger refused to look at him.  
Loki's new home was a small damp cell, where he was to remain until after his trial and judgment had past. After that Thor knew not where his brother would reside.  
A taste reminiscent of ash coated Thor's lounge and he swallowed against the dryness.  
Loki.  
Odinson. Prince of Asgard. Brother. God of Mischief, of Chaos. Silver tongued. Liar.  
Laufeyson.  
Thor's heart swelled with grief. He opened his mouth. "Once," he began but stopped. Loki was still not looking at him. His eyes averted to the side. But Thor carried on. "Once I promised I'd never let you go." His brother continued to make his point of not looking at Thor while he spoke.  
"Throughout our years together brother, I have renewed that promise again and again." Thor swallowed again, against his sadness. "Loki," Thor said with as much force as he could muster, with as much emphasis and love his broken heart would allow.  
"I am sorry for whatever I have done to wrong you." Loki looked over at him then, eyes screaming anger, lips held together as if sewn in place. "But most of all," Thor continued, "I am sorry for myself, for the promises I am about to break."  
Thor's dropped his hand from the back of Loki's neck, took a step back, and shut the cell gate.  
I am letting you go, Loki. He recited this in his head over and over since their return to Asgard.  
The sound of Thor locking the gate echoed the sound of his now locked heart.  
Turning away from his brothers screaming, hating, eyes, Thor's final words were spoken softly but loud enough for the war criminal to hear.  
"I am letting you go Loki. You are free of me. This, I make my last promise to you."  
Before Thor could ascend the stairs he heard his brother call to him, "Promises," he began in a dry, hoarse voice, "were always meant to be broken."

That night Thor dreamt of promises now broken.

They were hanging from the Bifrost. Thor was gripping Gungnir with all his strength, staring into his brother's distraught eyes. His mind and heart were racing willing Loki to hold on.  
Their father stood above them, clasping Thor's leg, holding both of his son's weight against the pull of space.  
Thor heard Loki's words but they ran past him.  
DonotletgoDonotletgoDonotletgoLokiLokiLoki.  
"I could have done it Father. I could have done it. For you. For all of us."  
DonotletgoDonotletgoDonotletgoLokiLokiLoki.  
He heard his father's words, his eyes never leaving Loki's face.  
DonotletgoDonotletgoDonotletgoLokiLokiLoki.  
"No, Loki."  
They made eye contact. A single tear fell from Loki's eye. "Loki, no!"  
He let go.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thor screamed in horror as Loki fell and fell and fell. He kept falling. And then-  
Then he was gone.  
"No." Disbelief. Horror. Pain. Agony. Loss.  
Odin pulled a limp Thor back onto the broken bridge.  
The Golden Son of Asgard was on his knees staring straight ahead but seeing nothing, his grip, still tight around Gungnir.  
His voice was hoarse. "I promised," staring up at his father he continued, "I promised I would never let him go…"  
There were tears and his Father embraced him.

They were tangled in the sheets atop Loki's bed. It wasn't the first time they've laid together. Nor was it the last.  
Loki had his chin resting against his brother's chest. His bare frame sprawled against his brothers equally nude body. Lithe fingers danced across Thor's smooth chest. Thor himself was half asleep, farther lulled by his brother's soft touch.  
"Will you stay?" Loki asked, hand frozen against Thor's chest. "Mmm?"  
"I asked if you will stay a while." Loki repeated this in a tone hinting annoyance. Thor opened his eyes and glanced out to Loki's open balcony. The suns had long since set.  
"A while." Thor echoed looking down at his brother. "Good"  
Loki sat up then and straddled Thor, slipping easily into place. Now, fully awake, Thor laced his calloused fingers between Loki's soft digits.  
"Do not let go." Loki ordered tightening his grip around Thor's hands, smile mischievous.  
"I promise." Thor responded, smiling.

They were surrounded. Dark Elves on either side, approaching from the woods, their backs pressed against a mountain side. Loki was disheveled breathing heavily and Thor figured he looked no better.  
He had accompanied his brother to Svartálfaheimr. Swift arrival and swift departure, he had said. Gather a few trinkets, he had said. Said trinkets being Elven treasures, stolen, from this band of Elven brutes. Thor and Loki were able to fight their way out of the camp after being caught thieving, from thieves, but now…  
Mjölnir hummed in Thor's hand. This was his first real battle with her at his side, and he was still learning.  
The Elves roared from the forest, they were close. Loki talking frantically about possible escape routes, he was not making the least bit of sense, panicked as he was. His satchel stuffed to the brim with their spoils.  
Mjölnir hummed again, this time, louder. She was speaking to him.  
Thor turned to his brother and clasped a hand on his shoulder and yelled. "Do you trust me!?"  
Loki shut up then and looked at his brother. "Wha-"  
"Do you trust me!?"  
The Dark Elves burst from the forest.  
"Loki!" Thor yelled over the Elven battle cries.  
"Yes I trust you!" That was all he needed. Thor grabbed Loki around the waist and whirled Mjonir at his side.  
Just before the Elven blades could reach them Mjonir was thrust upward and took Thor and Loki towards the sky.  
They were flying.  
"By Odin's beard! Do not let me go or so help me I will skin you alive!" Loki screamed as he fumbled grip on his brother. Thor laughed, ecstatic, and took them higher, clearing the band of Elves below.

They were lost. Thor had thought it a good idea to take his little brother Loki out of the palace for once and go exploring. That hid been a little past midday and with the sun beginning to set they did not know where they were. Still in the forest, but all sense of direction lost. And Loki was upset.  
"Thooooooor!" He called. Two paces behind his brother. "I want to go home Thor!" Thor's temper was growing hot. He had told Loki at least ten times they were headed home now.  
"We are going home Loki!" He yelled back.  
"You said that before but we're not there yet!" Loki whined again.  
Making an exasperated sound began walking faster. His legs were longer than Loki's so he'd have to run to keep up. Loki of course, kept yelling at his brother to slow down. Thor ignored him. Finally after a few more minutes of this pace he was able to spot the edge of the woods.  
"Aha!" he exclaimed, "Did I not say I would lead us out of these woods!"  
Thor turned triumphantly on his heel to face his little brother.  
But Loki was nowhere to be seen. Rolling his eyes the blonde boy called for his dark haired brother, "Loki! Hurry up!" There was no response.  
"Loki!" He called again louder. Again, no response, and Thor began to become scared.  
Did he lose his brother?  
"Loki!" Thor called again, more desperately.  
What if he was hurt? Or attacked by wild beast!?  
"Loki!" screaming his brother's name Thor ran back further into the forest.  
"Loki where are you!" Thor began to cry, he missed his brother, he wanted them to be at home with their Mother and Father.  
"Loki I'm sorry let's go home!" He kept calling his brother's name until he heard sobbing coming from behind a tree.  
Thor dove to the other side and found his brother curled up and crying. But there were small sparks emanating from his body. It was Loki's magicks. He had been experiencing small outbursts of magicks as of late. Thor was afraid to touch him like this. "Loki," he called out gently.  
Loki's head snapped up and once he recognized his brother he tackled him in a hug. "Thor!" He sobbed. His magicks were still popping around him but slowly calmed down as Loki became calmer. "Thor I thought you left me out here because you did not want me to be you're brother anymore! Thor I am sorry!" Loki was crying softer now.  
Thor ran a hand over Loki's hair as he's seen their Mother other do many times before. "No Loki I am sorry. I did not want to leave you here all alone. You are my brother and I love you." He leaned down and kissed Loki's cheek.  
"I love you too Thor." Loki stood on his tiptoes and gave Thor a wet kiss on the mouth. Thor laughed and wiped his lips.  
"Let us go home." Grabbing his brothers hand Thor led them back towards the palace. Loki sniffed and wiped at his face but eagerly followed his big brother home.

He padded down the halls. His Mother and Father had a surprise for him. Thor was getting a baby brother. The nursemaid was leading Thor to his Mother's room where the baby would stay till he was a big boy like Thor, or at least that was what the nursemaid had told him. And Thor did see himself as a big boy so it must be true.  
The nursemaid opened the grand doors for him and Thor headed straight to where his Mother sat on her bed. His Father was busy in the throne room. Thor thinks it has to do with his Fathers new eye patch. Mother said that Father lost it in the war. Thor did not like the war, it kept his Father away for a long time.  
"Thor, come meet your brother," Thor waddled over to his mother and looked at the new baby brother thing wrapped in a blanket. "His name is Loki."  
Loki.  
Thor crawled onto his Mothers bed to get a better look at the Loki. He was so tiny!  
"Hello Loki, my name is Thor." He introduced himself but Loki only giggled. "Mother this brother is daft! He does not respond, only laughs!"  
His Mother chuckled. "He is but a babe, he cannot yet speak."  
Thor nodded. "Would you like to hold him?" His Mother asked.  
"Yes." His Mother gently placed the Loki into Thor's small arms.  
Loki opened his eyes and Thor was able to see that they were a brilliant green. His brother was so beautiful and happy. Loki laughed and waved his tiny arms frantically. Thor tentatively reached out and Loki was able to warp one chubby hand around his brother's fingers.  
"I think-" Thor began but was interrupted by a squeal from Loki. When it seemed like he would not make any more noises Thor continued. "I think you will be a good brother, Loki. And I will be a good big brother," Thor tightened his fingers around Loki's hand, "we'll go on adventures! And we'll play games all the time! And we'll be kings!" Loki giggled. "And I'll never let you go because I love you." Thor leaned down and pressed one wet kiss to Loki's open mouth. Loki squealed in delight and Thor grinned from ear to ear. "I promise!"

Thor awoke in a cold sweat. Heart aching he dressed in light armor before bounding down to the dungeon. There was one last promise he needed to break.


End file.
